Guerilla Warfare: Secrets
by misstresssasori
Summary: A one shot set in my AU from my chapter story Guerilla Warfare. Please read up to chapter 16 of that before you read this. Everything has secrets. Even illegal organizations fighting for their nations freedom have secrets. The rebellion has piles upon piles of skeletons in its closets. It's a well known fact, but so few really understand what it means.


A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote in class about the Guerrilla Warfare universe. So long as you are caught up to chapter 16 there will be no spoilers.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Secrets**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Everything has secrets. Even illegal organizations fighting for their nations freedom have secrets. The rebellion has piles upon piles of skeletons in its closets. It's a well known fact, but so few really understand what it means.

The rebellion has lots of rules too. One of them is that a member who has been declared mentally unstable may not enter the battlefield. They are tooo much of a liability. The rebellion doesn't always follow that rule. Currently there are several members in active combat duty who would not pass a psych test. They would be removed, but the rebellion is low on fighters and can't afford to retire some of its best fighters.

The occasional accidents are well hidden and nobody asks, so clearly it's still a secret. For how much longer no one knows.

The rebellion has other secrets too. Secrets like torture. That's the sort of thing expected from Team Rocket, but the rebellion has dabbled in it too. Not that the rebellion is evil. They just do what they must to win. Or so the guilty parties tell themselves at night.

The rebellion has secrets, and so does its members. Some of those secrets are minor, some aren't even their own, and some are eating them alive from the inside out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ellenor sees more than she lets on. every night and sometimes when she closes her eyes she sees things. She sees so much she has to pick what to tell whom. Sometimes she picks wrong.

She sees the cook's son hang himself in the depths of her dreams one night. Everyday for the month Elli smiles and flirts with him in hopes of giving him a reason to live. The night after their first kiss she is forced to watch him slowly die alone in agony on the side of a battle field he never belonged on. He pleas and cries for her as his eyes go dim.

The next morning he smiles at her. The smile is returned, but Elli's flirting feels like ash on her tongue even as she fakes a giggle. It's a simple decision not to tell the boy. It's not like knowing would save him anyways. In the depths of her badly scarred heart she wishes she had just let him take the cowards way out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Gold has secrets too. Things he must keep secret like the poisoned hairpin attached to the back of his hat for the time when he has no other way out. Things he chooses to hide like exactly how long he's loved Silver and what Pokémon his mother gave him. Things he simply cannot bring himself to speak of like how it felt to be tortured by a team Rocket Admiral.

Only Silver knows about the nightmares that spawned, so Gold guesses he can count those as a secret too.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Danna is the youngest member of the rebellion in the active for combat duty roster. One would think she would have the youngest secrets, but they'd be wrong. Danna's the only one who still remembers all the secrets of the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. There's a reason she's a ghost type trainer after all.

She thinks she is the only one who knows she wants Elli dead. The child thinks she has hidden her hatred well, but she hasn't. The eyes that see through her cannot even see her. Maybe that's why she thinks she's undiscovered.

Wally has enough secrets to bury a mountain in, but almost none of them are his. People always tell healers secrets and Wally remembers them all. Most are trivial things but some could spell disaster if they ever got out. The most important secret he knows could crumble an entire arm of the rebellion.

He hadn't believed the one who told him, so he'd tested it. It was all in the blood. Silver's had been easy enough to retrieve, and the girl had gotten him the other sample he needed. When faced with the redheaded boy Wally tries desperately not to think of the DNA match. The son is nothing like the father, and some secrets are never meant to be told.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jamie knows secrets upon secrets. She overhears them, is told of them, and witnesses their creation. Sometimes she ferrets them out while other times she stumbles on them. Secrets are her life.

Sometimes she wishes she didn't know so many of them. They weigh her down like a stone harness. Especially Silver's secret. Sometimes she wonders if blood will tell. Sometimes she can't believe those two are related at all since they're so different.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Steven knows lots of Hoenn's secrets, but very few of Kanto's. Regardless, he's here to fight for Kanto like he fought for Hoenn. He does have secrets of his own. Like his feelings for a certain Pokédex holder. That's one secret he's sure won't remain secret for long.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Dan is a very open person. He has very few secrets because of this. Maya, however, has many secrets, and Dan helps keep them all. He knows she's experimented on people. That's a crime even if they were volunteers. He even knows that she has looked into making a biological weapon. Perhaps Dan's only secret is that he knows all of this.

Maya would never want him to carry the burden. He'll learn it all anyways just so that his wife is not alone again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Silver, now Silver has lots of secrets. Hell, his secrets have secrets of their own! He has secrets that are so secret even he doesn't know them yet. He knows this because Wally can't meet his eyes and Jamie keeps looking at him oddly. They chat about him when he isn't there, and there is a wary look in Jamie's eye when she sees him angry. It's the fact that the healer can't meet his eyes that worries Silver the most.

Mind you, sometimes Silver can't meet Gold's eyes. He has secrets to tainted for the happy gold eye'd boy to know. That Admiral did not die quickly. There is a knife stained in old blood hidden in Silver's sock drawer that can attest to that fact.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Thomas has a secret that makes no sense. The boy thinks he's the cause of Nessa's death. Everyone else knows better. Thomas may have been the person she sacrificed her life for, but jumping in front of that fireblast was completely her choice.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lance may be one of the rebellions newest members but he comes with his own skeleton filled closet. He may have only joined when he knelt before the Queen and swore himself to her but the rebellion accepts him as one of their own anyways. Even though he is trying he's got enough blood on his hands to fill a large lake and still hates most of humanity. For Yellow he's willing to try harder.

One of his more innocent secrets actually involves Yellow. That is one he's not willing to tell. After all it is not appropriate to lust after the enemy. Especially one so young. However, a knight being with his Queen is appropriate, and he's not letting her get away again this time.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The rebellion has its secrets. Its members have their numerous secrets as well. It is only fitting that there is a secret keeper to protect them all as well. Yellow has been filling that role for some time now.

She keeps a lot of peoples secrets. She never told on maya. Dan figured it out on his own. Yellow also never confronts Elli and Jamie on what they don't tell her. Instead she figures out their secrets much the same way they figure out everyone elses. She also doesn't tell Elli why the girl is a noncombatant. Most of the rebellion already thinks the young prophet is off her rocker. There is really no reason to tell the child she failed her psych exam as well.

Yellow knows all of Silver and Gold's secrets too. Even the secret Silver doesn't know he has. The one that slides through his veins like a snake in the grass. She hasn't told him because really, how does one break that sort of news to a person?

The one person who's secrets she does not act as keeper for is Lance. She honestly doesn't know any of his. To be honest, Yellow finds that relieving. It's nice to not know all the dirty things held inside of someones heart for once. AS for her own secrets? Well, Yellow has a feeling Lance will have learned them all from her in no time at all.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The rebellion has secrets, its members have secrets, and its Queen has some too. The entire world and everyone in it has secrets. Some are big and some are small.

There are secrets of the present, ones hidden in the future, and ones buried in the past. Secrets that are remembered, ones forgotten, and secrets that haven't been made secret yet. Everything and everyone has secrets.

As the rebellion learned long ago: it is not the secrets you have that matter. It's what you do with them.

**xXxXxXxXx**


End file.
